


Just One Sip

by fondofit



Series: The Hunters [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: After a chance encounter in the middle of the dangerous Yharnam streets, will Gladiolus and Ignis be able to reconnect in this world that's fallen into chaos?





	1. It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This Bloodborne AU verse fic was inspired by Naru's [wonderful drawing of Ignis and Gladio](https://twitter.com/kumanaruu/status/948941323574415367) (which you all should definitely check out!!!!)

Gladiolus curses himself as he feels his heel stick in between the uneven cobblestones of the dark Yharnam streets. He falls on his ass, the stone digging into right where he knows he’ll feel it for days, but it’s not the sharp pain that grabs his attention. It’s the looming crowd of beasts making their way towards him that’s caught his attention. He scrambles back as one of the man-beasts comes at him. Gladio can tell how bad the scourge has become. The growl the man let out as he began running towards him was as inhuman as they come; a man’s face with wolves teeth, unnaturally long arms and thick hair bursting from his button up shirt. It’s the stuff of nightmares, but now a normal occurrence in this hell hole. 

Gladio makes to block the attack. His trick kirkhammer settled on his back as the small sword unlatches with lightning speed. He holds the sword waiting for the attack to come when a spray of silver mist suddenly appears to his left. 

He can barely make out the figure standing in the alleyway; the midnight fog obscuring the hunters view so much that he could only make out the white robes. 

The distraction gives Gladio the moment he needs to attack. The man falls with a blood curdling scream as the crowd behind his body scatter away from the silver mist of the Rosmarinus. Gladio picks himself up as quickly as he can, rolling forward into the crowd with a swing of the thin sword and cloth covering his mouth. It doesn’t pack the satisfying punch the kirkhammer does, but he doesn’t mind. His hammer is only a locking mechanism away.

The crowd thins down to nothing but dead beasts in men’s clothing in the street. It’s awful, heart wrenching, but all I’m a days work for a hunter. Gladio turns towards the foggy Alley now behind him, hoping to thank his savior and breathes out a sigh of relief when he seems the person leaning against the alley’s wall.

He’s rarely seen a member of the Choir down this ways in Yharnam. The back alleys and winding city paths that lead up to the Church were void of the ones were regarded as those most dedicated to the Great Ones. But here stands a Choir member, white robes and gilded, blinding hat. 

“Thank for the help. Ain’t very often we get Choir members down here.”

The person tilts his head, the satisfied smile faltering just slightly. Gladio wil remember this moment, when the figure moves from the wall only to come up to him, bloody cloak and all, and pulls him in for a hug.

“It’s been a long, long time, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

\---

Ignis Scientia was a bright young man. The King must have seen this in him to send him so far away. He studied under the best scholars and worked with so many members of the Church. He was young, but sharp, taking on tasks that people his age would attempt for another ten years.

This was, of course, part of Regis’s plan. Ignis was to gain as much information as he could about the Church in order to serve the crown. To delve deep in the Pthumerians, to see how the bloodlines crossed over into the Lucian kings. Their blood not unlike the ones of the cosmos, a blood of paleness that would rival the moon’s.

There were a few things he remembered from his Lucian home. One was the Prince. Noctis was his top priority once he left Cathedral Wards boundaries and into the main city proper. Two would be to divulge the information he learned through texts and past experiments that made him cringe. Three would be the man in front of him. Gone was the young boy much too tall for his and and now stood a man fully grown into his body and strength.

Gladiolus’s blank look brought a smile to his face. The man wasn’t stupid, but he must have been shocked to see Ignis in the middle of a now empty Yharnam street. 

Ignis steps forward. His shining boots creating and echo with each step. Gladio stays still, frozen as the man in white robes comes close, his arms outstretched to wrap around the other’s bulky shoulders. He pulls Gladio towards him, the stone gray robes splashed in blood now mingle with Ignis’s pure white ones as his grip tightens. A quick hug in greeting between two friends.

As Ignis steps back, Gladio nearly steps forward to meet with him again.

“Iggy, I can’t believe it’s-”

Ignis holds up his hand to stop Gladio from continuing.

“Come, follow me. We should move off of the street so we can talk freely.”

Ignis doesn’t wait for Gladio to respond as he turns to lead them away from the gruesome scene.

The streets were thankfully quiet on this night. As the waxing moon above them lighting their way through the haze, Gladio has caught up to him within a couple of steps.

Besides the sounds of their footsteps against the cobblestone, their walk is silent. Ignis tenses when he feels a hand touch his shoulder, but calms as soon as he remembers the large man beside him. He turns to look at Gladio, the older man mouthing “this way” with his lips. Ignis turns and follows, slowly coming to recognize the path they were taking. 

The looming gate of the central courtyard greets them with solid copper plated iron bars. Ignis stands aside as he watches Gladio walk over to the large switch handle, giving it a tug. Seconds later the grinding noise of gears fills the air as the gate opens to the both of them. Gladio moves forward as soon as the metalwork is high enough and Ignis follows. It’s been years since he’s been here in the central courtyard of Cathedral Ward. Behind them stands Great Cathedral, the Upper Ward the point of where Ignis had started his descent to the home of beasts below. The groans, cries and howls echo from places unknown and within the courtyard, the giants sleep guarding the Vicar who haunts the Cathedral above. 

Their footsteps tread lightly, walking around the center statue in the square, over the graves of men and women from a past left unknown. They leave the courtyard, without issue, taking a quick right after the gated area. They take the stone stairs down to a small side street where the fog was thick and the only means of light were the lanterns scattered from door to door down the path. Gladio turns to a left and knocks on the door. The guttural groans and random bouts of maniacal laughter were becoming a bit too unnerving for his tastes, but a muffled female voice comes from the other side of the door cutting through the air like a knife.

“Yes, hello?”

Gladio’s face breaks into a grin, “Hey, Miss Luna. Can you open up?”

The door opens a crack, the chained latch preventing her from opening it further as a young woman glances through. With a surprised gasp, she closes the door to release the lock. She opens the door and ushers them inside. Locking it quickly, nearly closing the door on the back of Ignis’s robes. Gladio grins and greets her with a gentle two-handed handshake as Ignis takes a quick glance around the room.

The place was clean and most of the furniture was covered in lacy white cloth. To his right side, there were the voices of a few women in the front sitting room, chatting over a decanter of wine. He could not rightly say anything about the voices coming from the rooms upstairs; not without feeling a rush of embarrassment. Why in the world would Gladio bring him to a brothel of all places?

“Do you mind terribly, Miss Luna, if we used a room for a couple of hours? I’ll pay for it. We just need a quiet place.”

That got Ignis’s attention, feeling the flush run up his neck. The mask covering most of what would surely become a full-faced blush. Surely, Gladio didn’t expect him to sit in a brothel?

“Of course, Mister Amicitia. Please, take room 7 down at the end.” She looks over towards Ignis, her face lights up with a smile, “Ah! It’s you!”

Ignis freezes. His memories finally catching up with him. This woman was not just any woman, _this_ was the lost Lady Lunafreya. In a brothel. He could only imagine what would happen if her brother knew. Ravus would be raising all kinds of hell upon this mortal coil.

“My Lady, it’s a pleasure to see you alive and well,” he bows to her as a proper gentlemen should.

She nods at him, smile still on her face, “I was surprised. We never see members of the choir this low. Not unless a hunt is on… not since Old Yharnam. But both of you, please go ahead. Let me know when you are done. I’m sure you will be a while.”

Gladio nods and begins their ascent as Ignis suddenly feels the warmth rush back to his face. Right. Brothel. The hallway was long and then they arrived, with the turn of a key and the click of a door, they were both alone once again. It’s mere seconds before large arms are wrapped around him once again. 

“It’s been _years_ , Iggy.”

Ignis can’t help the smile washing over his face as he allows himself to bury his face in Gladio’s cloak. 

“Yes it has been, Gladio.”


	2. Indulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter ended up becoming twice as long as I had originally planned and SURPRISE I have another chapter planned after this one. I'm glad everyone seemed to like the first chapter. Hope this one is just as enjoyable! Thank you to [skinandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones) for the read-over! ♥

Gladiolus sighs in the embrace. So many years, so many questions. It was obvious they both had stories to tell and they now had plenty of time. He tugged Ignis just a bit closer, a grin growing as he felt the hands buried in his cloak reciprocate the action.

“You sure you’re fine?”

It wasn’t that Gladio didn’t appreciate the closeness. They had been close friends prior to Ignis leaving for Upper Cathedral Ward. This was different though, this was the relief of knowing the other was alive and well. The relief that despite the time apart, that they still regarded each other as someone special in their lives.

Ignis takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. It was almost as if he was ready to fall asleep in the older man’s shoulder. Gladio waits and keeps him close. Barely hearing Ignis’s muffled voice when he responds.

“I am, truly. It’s been a trying few years away,” Ignis stands back to look up at Gladio, though the screen of his hat prevented Gladio from seeing the other man’s facial reactions. His hands brushed the cloth from his back to his arms, as if her were tentative of letting go.

“I had not planned to find you or anyone so quickly. I’m afraid it may still be a bit of a shock to me.”

Gladio shrugs, “It’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you were good.” 

Reluctantly, Gladio stepped away from Ignis. The room wasn’t too small; enough room for a washing basin and a small desk and chair. He makes for the chair, pulls it from its resting place to turn it towards his friend.

“Go on and take the bed,” Gladio says as he throws a leg over the seat of the chair, resting his arms upon the back of it.

“Gladio, you honestly can’t expect me to-“

Gladio cuts Ignis off with a frown, “Sit on a whore’s bed?”

“No, that’s not what I was going to say. Though I do have to admit I’m a little uncomfortable being here.”

“The beds are clean, Iggy. And out of most of Yharnam, this is probably one of the safer public avenues we’ve got right now. Luna’s been managing this place pretty well so far.” 

“That’s the other thing, _Lady_ Lunafreya,” Ignis said with emphasis on Luna’s standing. “I cannot believe she’s here. Does Ravus have any idea?”

“No and we hope it stays that way. Gentiana is here and so are a few Glaives. Safety through anonymity. No one knows who she is and honestly, the majority of the people who come here are glaives themselves. No one in their right minds will leave their homes unless their sure there’s a safe haven. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“This is so… dire. Has most of Yharnam proper really become that bad?”

Gladio snorts, looking away from Ignis’s face. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, the frustration noticeable in his voice when he replies, “Iggy, you have no idea.”

“Enlighten me.”

Gladio looks back. Ignis has no idea how much he missed him. These 10 long years without that second opinion, without the emotional and physical support, without the without the sardonic wit… Gladio missed him much more than the other will ever know.

“You know, not to get all proper on ya, but most people take off their hats when entering a building.”

Ignis’s reaction on his face went from concerned to merely flabbergasted. It room him a moment to gather his thoughts to respond. 

“ _Really_ , Gladio. This is what we’re on now?”

“Can’t a guy say he misses seeing your lovely green eyes without getting all mushy on you?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

Gladio smiled brightly with a laugh, “Can’t say I mind it too much.”

Ignis shakes his head as he moves his hands to remove the headpiece. He’s careful to remove it slowly, in a way that so deliberate that it’s obvious he’s practiced this motion multiple times. As the mask is taken away, Gladio feels his heart leap into his throat.

Ignis had always been a vision, pale face nearly illuminated by his green eyes, but this time was different. Instead of the evergreen eyes he’d been expecting, they were an almost a milky green. The brightness now lifeless with scars running along his face to show for the damage.

“Iggy…” Gladio says with a whisper, unable to look away

He stands suddenly from the chair and rushes to the other man’s side. His hands hover about a foot away, unsure if he was welcome to touch his friend out of concern. Ignis, for all of his patience, sighs, “Calm down, Gladio. It happened quite a while ago. I’m used to it by now.”

“But how did you?” Gladio croaks out. 

Ignis frowns, “you don’t have any idea what happens in the upper ward, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“The Choir members aren’t completely privy to everything that’s happened in the past, but we have seen things. Worked on unfinished experiments… there are a lot of horrible things the upper echelons of the Church have done in both past and present. This,” Ignis covers his scarred left eye with the palm of his hand, “was the result of unfounded suspicions. Something I couldn’t help.” 

“I’m sorry, Iggy.”

Gladio’s voice could barely withhold the sorrow and regret flowing through him. Ignis turns towards him, his unfocused eyes staring in his direction and with a soft smile spread across his face. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry over. What’s done is done. What Kin blood I was given is now part of me. I use it to my advantage.”

Gladio stays silent, the blood in his body roiling in frustration and anger over his friends state. It’s not often those with Kin influence come through the the streets of Yharnam. And to see Ignis under their influence, he was at a loss of what to do.

“Do you mind if I touch you?” 

Gladio is hesitant as he waits for Ignis to respond. He watches as the plain surprise that flashes on the other man’s face shifts back to a warmth he remembers from so long ago. Ignis raises both of his hands, motioning Gladio to come forward.

“Come, there’s no reason to hesitate with me.”

—-

“Iggy…” 

Gladio’s initial touch with the tips of his weapon-worn fingers causes Ignis twitch with the shock of sudden touch. He doesn’t allow people to touch his face. He rarely does it himself nowadays, only for a quick wash before and after bed. 

But Gladio’s touch is different. 

His brain maps out the movement, feeling when every dip and groove is drawn over by thick digits. Gladio, oddly vocal, hems when he comes across the largest patch of scarring. He asks if it will hurt and Ignis replies with a murmur of “No.”

Gladio continues to trace the curves of Ignis’s cheekbones. The tough, thickness of the scarred skin causes the older man to flinch. He couldn’t believe how much this would have hurt Ignis. How alone he must have felt all those years in the upper ward. A sudden touch on the both of hands causes him to stop. Ignis taps the backs of his hands with his gloved fingers, drawing them both into his own to hold. 

“It wasn’t as… well no, I can’t say it wasn’t as bad as you think. It was very painful. But I feel like this blood running through my veins will help me serve his majesty all the much more.”

“You shouldn’t have had to go through this on your own.”

“It’s not as if I volunteered for it, but I tried to make the best out of the cards I’ve been dealt. This kin blood allows me to see things. Allows me to feel things. I’m not a paleblood, but if there is something I can do while I’m like this then I will do it.”

It didn’t go unnoticed by Ignis that Gladio’s hands held his just a tad tighter. That the words coming from the other man’s mouth were all that more thick with emotion. 

“And with you all supporting me from far away, Gladio, I could hardly ever feel as if I were alone.”

There was a gasp of “Iggy” as the older man suddenly let go as he nearly fell into him. The arms around his shoulders were such a comfort that Ignis merely just breathes the other man’s scent in deep and lets it all out with a sigh as he wraps his own arms around the Gladio’s chest. He can smell it on his friend, the thick scent of blood of beasts, not just from earlier, but there was something else underlying it. As if the blood was running through Gladio’s veins.

“Gladio, have you?”

“Hm? Have I what?”

“The family tradition, you’ve gone through with it?”

Ignis could feel his friend freeze in his arms for just a second. He knew his answer then, but he also waiting for Gladio to say it with his own words. 

Gladio leans forward resting his forehead against Ignis’s. With a shaky breath, he begins his explanation. 

“You remember my father right? How he had put off this ‘tradition’ of the Amicitias as long as possible when I was a teenager? Well, it was decided a little after you left for me to get through with it. It was a necessity to keep Noct safe.

“So, I - I guess Amicitias are pretty compatible? I can feel the draw every second. That bloodlust that calls to you. The hunt calls to me, Iggy, but I have to stay with Noct.”

Ignis pulls Gladio back in, the older man almost nuzzling his head. He nearly laughs when he thinks it over and says so when he hears a questioning whine coming from the back of Gladio’s throat.

“Look at us. Kin and beast. What an odd troop to protect the Lucians.”

“Beats the Church.”

Ignis hums in agreement. 

“I may regret saying this, but you should join me here on this bed. The angle your back must be in while hugging me must be uncomfortable.”

Ignis feels Gladio shift away, the warmth of the other man’s body now leaving a chill behind. It take him seconds to feel the shift in the air, but Gladio is fast and pushes Ignis back onto the mattress. The growl in the back of the man’s throat is playful and Ignis can’t help but laugh. Arms wrap around his waist and Ignis allows himself to be pulled into the warmth of his friend.

“It’s really good to see you again, Iggy.”

“Mm, I wish I could say the same,” Ignis says as his smile fades to something warm and comforting.

“You could touch me?”

Those few words make Ignis’s brain short out of just a moment. The surprise must have been evident on his face because suddenly Gladio is falling over his words trying to rectify what he was saying. 

“I-I mean you can touch my face if you wanted to see me.”

“Oh?” Ignis asks as his unseeing eyes close. He begins to remove the long black leather gloves covering his hands and forearms. He murmurs sweet and low, “Is that so?”

Ignis doesn’t wait for Gladio’s answer as he brings both of his hands to the face of his friend. When his finger tips first his skin, Gladio’s breath against his forehead stutters as if he were surprised by the touch. He wouldn’t be surprised if Gladio had also closed his eyes as he mapped his face.

Warm skin met his fingertips, with a light scratching of course hair. Gladio must have allowed his beard to grow out just a little, Ignis muses as fingers lightly run across his jawline. The scar was still there, on the man’s left cheek, a mark of a beast that had come too close to the young Prince so many years ago. He wore the scar with pride, much like Ignis had decided to wear his. His skin was slightly oily, but not by much, his nose just as defined as it had been before, but with the added notch of buckled bone, as if he had been punched in the face and not cared for as much as it should have been.

Gladio’s eyes fluttered under his fingertips. Long eyelashes tickle Ignis’s skin prior to hovering over small, developing crows feet. Age has been kind to him, Ignis thinks, before moving quickly to the eyebrows. They were thick, made of the same sort of hair as Gladio’s beard, but they were not completely out of control. Not like most Beastly men he’d seen in the past. He moves up and comes upon a new scar, one that ran across the man’s forehead Ignis pauses, his fingers playing along the raised piece of skin.

“What’s this?” 

Gladio hums, “I got that not long after you left. Kind of had my own need to go out on a couple hunts before shit went down.”

“It feels terrible,” Ignis murmurs as he brushes his finger across the scar once more. He moves his hands through Gladio’s hair, taking in the messy state with a curl of his lips. Gladio was never one to overly care about his long hair, but the length seemed well managed enough that Ignis’s fingertips didn’t get caught in between the strands. 

“Your hair has gotten long.”

“Too long?”

Ignis snorts in laughter, “No, I’m sure you look very dashing.”

“I do make a good picture of a hunter,” Gladio says with what Ignis could feel is a smile. 

“Like the Hunter legends of old… but truth be told, I wouldn’t model yourself after them,” says Ignis. He wouldn’t go into details. Not now, with Gladio this close and his heart awash with warmth and happiness. “I have no doubt your effort will outshine them all.”

Gladio snorts in reply, leaning his forehead again to lightly touch Ignis’s own. The connection soothes him and he can feel Gladio relaxing as well, the creases in his face softening while Ignis goes over them with his fingers. 

“You’ve gotten old,” Ignis says with a laugh. 

His fingers were now running up Gladio’s jawline, tracing the skin over bone as short hairs prick his skin. Ignis could feel the age on his skin. Gladio wasn’t the young go-getter he remembered, but neither was he in this case. Didn’t hurt to tease the man when he could though.

Gladio growls in response as his arms move to wrap around Ignis’s waist.

“Says the guy who’s a year younger than me.” 

“I wonder how much gray is showing now? Is it peppered throughout your hair or are you graying at the temples?”

“C’mon Iggy, that’s not fair. Your hair is almost too fair to see the graying.”

Ignis grins, his fingers massaging the man’s temples in a soothing gesture. It was surprising how easy it was to tease Gladio. He didn’t intend it to be in a harmful manner, but he could just imagine the pout the older man wore upon his face right now. 

“Gladio, I’m certain when you go gray you’ll look quite dignified. Your father wore it well if I do recall.”

“Dad shaved his head, Iggy.”

“And so did you at one point,” Ignis said with certainty. “You looked quite good then.”

Gladio nuzzles Ignis’s forehead before moving back to lean down and rest his face in the crook of his neck. Ignis sighs, adjusting his hands to run them through Gladio’s hair, only to have them rest on the back of his head. He scratches the Hunter’s scalp in small, soothing circles. Ignis can’t help his grin when he feels Gladio’s lips form words against the skin of his neck.

“I’m not ready to chop it all off yet. What set dad off to do it was a two-year old me grabbing fistfulls of his hair.”

“It wouldn't look too bad either way. I do like running my fingers through your hair.”

Gladio’s teeth lightly nip at the skin of Ignis’s neck, causing his breath to hitch just slightly. He hadn’t dallied when he had been in the Upper Ward, keeping to himself, assisting his mentors and peers with what he could as he got used to his new disability. He was able to use it to his advantage; to keep an ear out for side conversations, to learn the arcane, to be able to seek out the Great Ones whenever possible. But here and now, with Gladio’s weight slightly nudging him over so he could have better access to his neck, this was something he missed. This intimacy with another person and Gladio was the perfect person to be intimate with.

“Mmm, Gladio,” Ignis’s low murmur seems to urge the Hunter on. Gladio’s teeth scrape lightly again Ignis’s pale skin, eliciting a shuddering sigh from him. This connection with one another, the feeling of being worshipped was unlike any other. Ignis appreciated it more than he could have imagined. 

There was a growl, a reverberation coming from Gladio’s throat that made Ignis squirm. Yes, Ignis thinks, here is that inner beast that Gladio let in; the scourge that’s tainted the blood of Yharnam. 

“I can sense it in you, Iggy. The paleblood.” 

Ignis groans just a little as he lets the words engulf him. He decides to change their position, tugging the larger man up in order to cup his face and kiss him soundly. He struggled to stay in control as Gladio’s mouth met his own in such a raw kiss. His teeth clacked against Gladio’s, once, then twice, as they got used to each other. A rough chuckle from above him has Ignis grinning before lips are being drawn back to each other. 

Ignis thinks this has been a long time coming as he allows Gladio to push him into the bed.

\---

All Gladio could do at this moment was try to take in all of Ignis. He smells the salt of his skin, mixed with the unearthly blood flowing through his body. He hears the other man’s deep breathing and pounding heart. With his own gloves removed, he could feel the soft cloak dip around his fingers as he runs his own fingertips under the pure white robes of the choir clothes over the smooth skin of Ignis’s abdomen. 

With his body now settled on top of Ignis’s, Gladio feels the other man’s thigh shift to move between his own. Just a small push of pressure and a jolt of pleasure rushes through him. Gladio lets a growl vibrate on his lips over Ignis’s own, eating the approving moan that comes from the younger man. It was so easy to get lost in the moment and just let his instincts take over. 

He moves his hips to have them grind down on Ignis’s thigh, a whine leaving the back of his throat as he feels that same jolt of arousal. He does it again, in a similar kind of rhythm, hoping the similar canter of Ignis’s hips meant that he, too, was also getting worked up. 

With a slight shift in their positions, Ignis has him gasping for more. The younger man complies, rolling his hips again with purpose as he meets Gladio’s halfway.

“ _Let the gods take me, Iggy,_ ” he gasps, picking up the pace.

They continue to grind against each other. Their foreheads brushing together as they try to keep up with one another. Gladio stares down at Ignis as the other man’s empty stare looks right back up at him. Instead of focusing on the eyes, he closes his and trusts his other senses. Their breathing becomes ragged as they work themselves to a fever pitch. The hot breath of Ignis puffing on his face in between kisses was almost too much. 

He can feel Ignis’s voice, low and heady, gasp, “Gladio, I’m about to-”

A knock on the door cut Ignis off and they both freeze. Gladio feels his body tense up as he reacts to the surprise by coming. He dares to open his eyes and looks towards the source of their interruption cursing it with every fiber of his being. It takes him a few breaths to try to even out his breathing. He clears his throat before calling out with a husky, “Yes?”

The smooth, sweet voice of Lunafreya comes from the other side of the door, “Oh! Gladiolus, I just wanted to make sure you were doing well. I was wondering if you and Mr. Scientia would like to join us for some tea.”

Gladio sighs, closing his eyes once again. He didn’t look down at his partner; not wanting to know if the look on Ignis’s face was one of mortification or amusement. 

“We’ll be down there shortly,” Ignis calls out. It must have been amusement then. Gladio could nearly feel the smile spread across his face. 

“We’ll make room for you then. Take your time.”

Gladio opens his eyes to see the sly smile on Ignis’s flushed face. The man underneath him relaxes, settling back against the sheets. Ignis moves his right hand to the back of Gladios’s head to pull him down just enough for a kiss. He mutters against Gladio’s lips with, “You need more time?”

With a pause, Gladio comes back to himself. Letting out a nervous laugh, “I-I think Luna sort of scared it out of me.”

“You mean, you came when Luna knocked on the door?”

Gladio nods, feeling the flush on his face deepen. It’s not as if he was embarrassed over the outcome, but a small niggling feeling in the back of his mind was incredible disappointed in himself. As if sensing his discomfort, Ignis pulls him down again for another kiss, deepening it with a fervor as he tries to get Gladio to respond. Gladio could feel himself whine again as Ignis leans back into the bed once more, shifting his hips up to let the larger man know that they weren’t quite finished yet.

“Finish me off then.”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
